


Never Goes Away

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lenny has a strange new habit. It's soon joined by another, though significantly more mundane.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Kudos: 6





	Never Goes Away

For the past few months, Lenny has begun indulging a questionable hobby. He somewhat frequently writes little essays about things he's researched, and he finds writing to be fun. It's nice to get all his thoughts on paper, where he won't lose them.

The difference between this new hobby and his usual writing is that Lenny usually likes to keep his research notes. Recently, he's been writing down things he's been meaning to say to Lepi, but that he knows he never will. He'll write down what he knows about him, what he's observed of him, what he thinks of him, what he dreams about regarding him.

And then, once he's gotten it out of his system, he grabs however many pages he's written and tears them apart, never to be legible again. Having that borderline obsessive garbage lying around is humiliating, after all.

It's not as if he suspects Lepi to snoop through his writing, and _certainly_ not his trash, but it's simply become a part of the routine. It feels symbolic, like by writing down how he feels about Lepi only to tear the pages up afterwards, he's finally letting go of this silly attachment.

Of course, it never works out like that. Every time he shreds the papers, half of him finds it cathartic while the other half feels little other than guilt and regret. He thinks it's because he put in all that effort writing only to scrap it, and also that it's a waste of perfectly good paper. It's become such a habit, though, that no amount of regret can get him to stop.

What's worse, and what makes the shredding even more pointless, is that Lepi knows. Lenny doesn't know _how_ he knows, but he sees the difference in the way he looks at him if Lenny has written that day, sees the way he'll occasionally throw prolonged glances at Lenny's desk or, even more telling, his trash can. He _has_ to know. Lenny wants to probe for the extent of Lepi's knowledge, but he frets that he might just be paranoid, and that he'll be ratting himself out if he brings it up.

Still, though, surely he can think of something...

The next time he sees Lepi, Lenny hands him a folded piece of paper. Lepi attempts to take it, but Lenny doesn't let go.

"No, I want you to guess what's on it first!" he says innocuously.

"How could I possibly know that?"

Lepi seems genuine, and it's true that he's not much of a deceiver... but somebody who can't be trusted doesn't trust so easily, either.

"You're a smart guy, aren't you? Pretty sure you've claimed something like that, at least. Take an educated guess!"

"Educated how?"

"I might be accusing you of snooping."

Lepi immediately defends himself.

"I have been doing no such thing," he insists. "The only thing I've been doing this entire time has been guessing, and now you're taunting me."

"Ahhh, so you admit you know about my shredded papers, you snoop!" Lenny catches. Lepi glares at him.

"Oh shut the hell up, I just told you I don't even know what's on them."

"Hm... a blissful ignorance I will allow you to maintain!"

Lepi doesn't let Lenny pull his hand back.

"Oh, are we shredding it together this time?" Lenny asks.

"I don't care about your writing but you have absolutely no right to taunt me like this."

"Then you're saying you don't care about what's on the paper while, at the same time, you are demanding that I show you what's on the paper?" Lenny points out, his voice going high and annoying. "Curious."

"I would be sick to death of you, if the concept meant much of anything to either of us."

"Oh, please. I'm sure you could die just fine if you got a little metal in you."

"Think about ways to kill me often, do you?"

"Not at all~!"

Lenny blinks and Lepi manages to swipe the paper from him. There's no telling what he expected when he unfolds it, but he appears to be disappointed and annoyed. Although, he would most likely react that way no matter what was on the paper.

"This looks like a three year old drew it," Lepi comments, throwing a completely deadpan look at him.

"I have never been so offended in my life," Lenny says, matching the expression with some difficulty. It's hard to keep a straight face.

The paper contains a doodle he must have finished in about five minutes, featuring some grass and sunflowers facing a smiling sun that he'd lovingly drawn in bright crayon.

"You're an idiot," Lepi says.

He releases the paper and lets it float to the floor, ending up sending it halfway across the room.

"Aw, my drawing," Lenny pretends to lament.

"No wonder you were tearing those things up. Practice more."

"I will take that advice to heart♥️"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?

Lepi squints at him.

"Nevermind. But..." he trails off, seeming to abandon the thought.

"But what?"

He looks away now.

"You don't have to throw them away. Of course, I would never accept them personally. I just think it's important to be able to look back on your old work. I'd think you would know that by now."

After some unexpectedly encouraging words, Lenny inexplicably decides to practice drawing.


End file.
